chuck4fandomcom-20200214-history
Wikichuck:Manual of Style
The Chuck Wiki: Manual of Style is the style manual for Chuck Wiki, which explains the format to be adopted for writing, titles, articles, and linking. This page is a especially useful for first time editors of Chuck Wiki as it will allow them to appreciate the various contextual features of this specific wiki. ''Note: This is not a comprehensive guide to wiki editing. For more information on editing the wiki, visit the FAQ.'' Grammar, Spelling and Text Flow * Good spelling is paramount to a quality wiki article. When editing, look out for spelling mistakes made by other contributors, and feel free to correct them. Similarly, if you are unsure of how to spell a word, it is worth using the internet to determine the correct spelling before posting your edit. Proper English is used at all times; for example abbreviations such as "mom", "dad", and other informal language terms are inappropriate - think of Chuck Wiki as an encyclopedia. * As Chuck is a US television program, Chuck Wiki uses American English in ALL its articles. Other localizations such as British English, Australian English etc. are inappropriate and discouraged. If you spot a localized spelling, again, feel free to correct it. * Grammar and flow are also vastly important in articles. When inserting text in the middle of a paragraph, modifying a sentence or adding content; ensure it fits with the flow of the article and does not seem as having been written by a different contributor to the rest of the page. This is especially important in major articles such as Charles Bartowski. Page names * Title Case ''' should be used in all page names; i.e. a capitalization of the first letter of each word. This is to ensure a uniform nature to all articles. * '''All Character, actor pages will be stored normally and NOT in biographical format; i.e "Sarah Walker" not "Walker, Sarah" * Episode names - This wiki is in the process of getting rid of the episode number prefix found in titles of episodes. Seasons 1-3 has been done so far. Linking * Linking to a character page on this wiki is done normally eg Sarah Walker unless you are are linking from an episode page. When linking from an character page use Sarah (which turns out on the page as Sarah). This way the flow of the page is not interrupted. Linking to an episode page can be done in either of two ways: # You can link to the episode by using the episode number i.e which turns out like this " . To use simply change the number in the brackets to the episode number. # You can link to the episode the long way by using Chuck vs. the Ring: Part 2 which shows on the page as Chuck Versus the Ring: Part 2 Images * Pictures used on character pages should ideally be a screen cap or picture of the actor from the episode they appeared in, and not just be a picture of the actor or actress. * If you feel that an article picture needs replacing, simply upload a new image to that file name instead of creating a brand new file name. This will stop the rise in unused images on this wiki. * Do not overuse images where they may be unnecessary. Stub articles, for instance, only require one image. For longer articles, it may be necessary to use multiple images to portray the information explained in the text. However, again, do not be overzealous, and consider the purpose of each image. * Naming images is important. Try to use a descriptive, but short filename when uploading; and only upload relevant and high quality images to the wiki. * When sizing images for an article, consider the article's purpose. 200 pixels will be more than adequate for a page focused on a small object, or a minor article or stub, for example, but locations, characters and actors will require a larger size. You can input this by entering the size in the source code view on the article editor. Simply replace "XXXpx" with a suitable number. Use your best judgement to decide. * With the series now being long over, in order to 'pep up' the site, Gallery pages, linked to the base page, are being created for significant characters, and for individual episodes. The format is '(base page)/Gallery', to keep the materials together. New article When creating a new article for this wiki, thank you for contributing in the first place, their are certain thing you should consider/include to make your article the best it can be. * Link from - An article which doesn't contain any links is known on here as a "Dead link" page. This means that after reading it the reader has nowhere to go. To solve this try to include links to relative article in yours eg if your talking about a character, link to the character that paragraph is talking about. * Links to - Articles that have nothing linking to them are called "Orphaned pages". This is bad as an article that doesn't get linked to is less likely to be read. To solve this create links in RELATED articles eg if your page is about a gadget seen in an episode, then perhaps the episode page can link to your article. Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration